


Motions of a Hidden Fire

by jesterlady



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon and Kara have a short conversation concerning the Cylon model 8 sometime in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motions of a Hidden Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own BSG. The tile is by George Montgomery

“How is it you can hold so much liquor, Starbuck?” Sharon asked, putting back her own glass. “I mean, my constitution is slightly hardier than yours and yet, you always drink me under the table.”

“You gotta like it,” Kara answered, wiping her mouth with the back of her sleeve. “There’s no use if you’re not willing to go all the way. You’re…daintier.”

“Pretty sure I could kick your ass.”

“Only if you had some new Cylon tricks up yours,” Kara replied, grinning. Sharon rolled her eyes. She could tell what Kara was trying to say though. They were both tough pilots, trained and ready for a good time. But Sharon loved more refinement than her human friend.

“Can I ask you something?” Kara sat back and wondered what had brought Sharon to the reflective part of the evening’s debauchery so quickly.

“You can ask.”

“Can you tell the difference now? Between me and Boomer?”

“What brought this out? Somebody giving you a hard time? Thought we beat that out of the idiots.”

Sharon had to smile at that.

“No, just something I have been thinking about. I have all her memories; we look exactly the same, apart from some pretty scars I’ve acquired. On Caprica, when I met Helo, I was trying to act like her. But once he found out, I stopped. Then we met all you charming folks and it was like nobody could tell the difference anymore.”

“You gotta admit you Cylons made it frakking difficult for us to be able to tell the difference.”

“Yes, but I know I’m not her. I know I react differently. I know Helo can sense it on some level. I was just wondering if anyone else could.”

“Maybe. I hadn’t really thought about it. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen her.”

Sharon sat back and took a gulp.

“I guess what made me think of it was that time when I was still locked up and you were facing Scar.” Kara’s face closed slightly. “You told me you could see me as her when she first arrived, the kid, the rookie, the nugget.”

“You got some of the same qualities,” Kara decided, thinking about it. “I think if it hadn’t gone down the way it did, she might have grown up some more. We were all young back then. But you, you were grown up from the start. There wasn’t that gawky stage she was in.”

“So, we’re the same, just at different levels?”

“No.” Kara closed her eyes and pictured Boomer. Boomer, who had been as much a student as she was a friend. She was definitely of a more gullible, malleable nature than this Sharon. She was influenced by what she thought about humans and Cylons. She had developed a natural camaraderie with people, while being feisty and emotional. She fit well with the Chief. “No, you’re more rational, more controlled. More able to adapt and to admit defeat. You’ve got steel in you, but it’s bendable. Hers just broke.”

Sharon felt a sting in her eye. She always did when she thought of Boomer and the rest of her sisters.

“Thanks, Kara,” she said softly. “I know what Boomer meant to you.”

“Well, she was my charge and my friend.” Kara deliberately made the conversation lighter. It was years ago, but she still didn’t want to think about it. “You’re like an aunt.”

Sharon laughed.

“Older, wiser and prettier?”

“You wish.” Kara laughed and tossed back another glass.


End file.
